type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Endymion Bureau
The Endymion Bureau is an interdimensional security force maintained by the United Federation of Dimensional Worlds. Its principal functions included the advancement of Federation knowledge about the dimensional unimatrix and its inhabitants, the advancement of Federation science, technology, and magecraft, the defense of the Federation, and the facilitation of Federation diplomacy. They also monitor cultural growth and provide disaster relief to each world, especially when it involves outside threats like the Draconian Empire. Its personnel are frequently brought into contact with other cultures and sentient species whose existences were unknown to the Federation. Endymion Officers therefore acted as official representatives of the Federation in these cases. Endymion vessels were also frequently used to ferry ambassadors on diplomatic missions. Presence The Endymion Bureau had a heavy presence on Worlds, administrated into the Federation, mostly serving as a form of law enforcement and protection from hostile entities. Endomiyon also have a presence on lesser advanced worlds such as earth, though they get involved very little in their development due to the Prime Directive. Administrated worlds included: Mavith, Centaris, Telos, Erra, Solipsi-rai, Arcturis and Arcadia Prime. Structure The Endymion Bureau has always been a multiracial organization, composed of civilizations from various worlds. Even though the Bureau was an organization representing United Arcadia and later on the United Federation of Dimensions, it was not a requirement for bureau personnel to be Humanoid, or later on, from a member culture of the Federation. Many of these consist of highly trained solders, enhanced super soldiers, trained mages with advanced skills, weaponry and automated magic drones. They also work in collaboration with other military factions like Die Walkure, which was created as a means to free earth from the corruption and oppression of the Global Elite and the Draco Empire. Direct commanding authority over the Bureau was a power of the Federation President. In addition, the Federation Council, the Federation's legislature, often directly influenced the service's operations and even issued orders on occasion. The day-to-day operations of the service were managed by Endymion Command, under a commander in chief. Commander in chief The commander in chief oversaw the operations of the entire service, and reported directly to the Federation president. Endymion Command This was the service's operational authority. Senior positions included the Commander, Endymion. the chief of staff and the chief of Endymion Operations. Sector commands These oversaw operations of the service within sectors of Federation space. There were at least 23 sector commands. Sector commanders reported to Endymion Command, and commanding officers of service vessels operating within these sectors reported to them. Endymion Academy Endymion Academy was a facility maintained by the service for the training of its officers. Prospective officers received extensive training at this facility, for a period of four years. Undergraduates attending the facility were called cadets. Successful graduates were commissioned as Federation Endymion officers. Branches and Agencies There were a number of branches and agencies that assisted Endymion Command in the running of the service. Administrative Federation Office It is located in the Federation Headquarters in deep dimensional space, coordinates the activities of various branches, as well as of Enforcers, Investigators, and Inspectors. Fleet Force: The Federation branch in charge of trans-dimensional starships, such as The Ashtar and the Fraixinus. They have access to the most destructive technologies available to Endymion , such as the Arc-en-ciel. Infinity Library: It is an intelligence archive of Endymion. It holds detailed information on all known worlds they are involved with including information on powerful weapons and artifacts. It is also believed that this holds information on items like the Tesseract and the Aether. This is highly classified information that many within Endymion 's ranks are not permitted to see. Only the Librarian and others with proper clearance. Resources Management Department: is the department responsible for human resources and spaceship resources management. Inspection Department: is the internal audit department of Endymion . Ground Armaments Service, official abbreviation GAS, is the ground branch of Endymion's armed forces. Air Armaments Service, official abbreviation AAS, is the aerial branch of the Endymion's armed forces managed by the Main Office. It is considered one of the more challenging and demanding branches of service and the requirements are very high. Magus Training Department: The Department of which solders are trained to utilize magic along with other advanced powers. Private Defense Agency This department is used for covert defense operations. They are typically tasked with protecting specific individuals of interest. Their operations are not limited to just defense. They also take part in other covert assault missions that involve arresting or if necessary, killing certain individuals. Sasuke Kurosaki and Darius Karlstein are said to be part of this department. Bases and installations Portbases Starbase_1.jpg|Portbase 315 Starbase47.jpg|Portbase 89 These are facilities for resupply of the service's vessels and the relaxation of vessel crews, were maintained in all sectors of the Federation's space. In addition,these facilities also exist in deep dimensional space. One of the most notable ones is the Administrative Federation Office. Orbital Prisons - They are high-security detention facilities orbiting uninhabited worlds where the most dangerous criminals are incarcerated. Special Shelter - It is an institution under the Main Office that takes care and educates children with rare magical talents. Vessels Trans-dimensional Starships 955f1e07744c03704a9a193377d8bcb7--gundam-seed-interstellar.jpg|The ASHTAR Fraxinus_Ars_Install.png|The Ataraxius The backbone of the Federation's service is it's starships. These ships were built for specific tasks though all of them is armed with weaponry for defense. They are capable of traversing deep space, traveling light years across within minutes. One of the main features these ships have is the Trans-dimensional warp drive. This allows ships to travel to other dimensional worlds in short periods of time. Since time differs in each dimension, the warp drive is able to stabilize the time frequencies between worlds, allowing free travel without going through large gaps in time. The Draconian empire also utilizes similar technology. Ranks The bulk of the Bureau's membership consists of (but not limited to) the Armed Forces, complete with military ranks not unlike those on Earth. Officers functioned as commanders and directors of the service's operations at all levels. The most senior officers ranks were known as flag officer ranks. Officers holding these ranks functioned at the highest levels of command in the service. Flag officer ranks, in descending order of the chain of command, are as follows: Fleet Admiral Admiral Vice Admiral Rear Admiral Commodore/Rear Admiral, lower half Sector commanders, the Superintendent of Endymion Academy, the Commander, Endymion, the Endymion Chief of Staff and Chief of Endymion Operations, and the Commander in Chief, were all flag officers. Below flag officer ranks were other officer ranks. Officers holding these ranks usually served in field command positions, such as commanding officers and senior staff on the service's vessels. These ranks, in descending order of the chain of command, were as follows: Captain Commander Lieutenant commander Lieutenant Lieutenant junior grade Ensign Graduates of Endymion Academy were commissioned to the rank of ensign, the most junior officer's rank, and were promoted to higher ranks over the courses of their time in the service. Physicians who graduated from Endymion Medical Academy were commissioned to the rank of lieutenant junior grade. Enlisted personnel These personnel functioned under the command of the officers, usually serving aboard Endymion vessels or other facilities. Instead of officers' training, enlisted personnel received basic training for whatever position they served in. The most junior enlisted rank was that of crewman. The service's enlisted rank structure, in descending order of the chain of command, was as follows: Master Chief Petty Officer Senior Chief Petty Officer Chief Petty Officer Petty Officer First Class Petty Officer Second Class Petty Officer Third Class Crewman The enlisted ranks above that of crewman were not commissioned officer ranks. To distinguish them from commissioned officer ranks, the term 'non-commissioned officer' was used. All enlisted personnel were subordinate to commissioned officers in the chain of command. The service maintained a set of regulations, known as Endymion General Orders and Regulations. These governed all aspects of service operations and covered all possible situations it was thought that personnel might encounter, from protocol to situations of First Contact with unknown civilizations. The most important of these was termed General Order Number One, but was more commonly referred to as the Prime Directive. Prime Directive The Prime Directive, also known as Endymion General Order 1 or the Non-Interference Directive, was the embodiment of one of the Bureau's most important ethical principles: noninterference with other cultures and civilizations. At its core was the philosophical concept that covered personnel should refrain from interfering in the natural, unassisted, development of societies, even if such interference was well-intentioned. The Prime Directive was viewed as so fundamental to the Bureau that officers swore to uphold the Prime Directive, even at the cost of their own life or the lives of their comrades. A complicated order, the Prime Directive had 47 sub-orders by the 21st century. However, a high-level summary was "no identification of self or mission; no interference with the social development of said planet; no references to dimensional space, other worlds, or advanced civilizations. The directive provided guidance on what constituted prohibited "interference" with a society, covering such matters as: Providing knowledge of other inhabited worlds (even if individuals or governments in the society were already aware of such. Providing knowledge of technologies or science. Taking actions to generally affect a society's overall development . Taking actions which support one faction within a society over another. Helping a society escape the negative consequences of its own actions. Helping a society escape a natural disaster known to the society, even if inaction would result in a society's extinction. Subverting or avoiding the application of a society's laws. Interfering in the internal affairs of a society. As much as the prime directive was heavily fundamental concept to the Federation, there are several exceptions to which the prime directive was null and void for the most part. When it came to earth, the Bureau had to deal with the Draconian and otherworldly corruption that had taken hold of the planet. The Bureau could not act directly as it would violate the prime directive, with a large majority of Earth's population unaware of advanced civilizations and the Draco influence. In short, they sent an ambassador to find individuals on earth who were in fairly powerful positions and had known about the otherworldly interference. Admiral Vulcanis Ashtar brought these people together and revealed the existence of the Bureau, the Draconians and their purpose. He and this group came together to form what would eventually become Die Walkure, an extension of the Federation on earth and has been opposing the Illuminati Order and the Draco for years, while the Bureau observed. The Bureau eventually plans to reveal themselves and the corruption to the masses, but only when the time is necessary. Another instance of the Prime directive being violated is the occurrence of the Hyperdimension War. Gamindustri, a world which was a century ahead of earth in terms of technological development but not yet capable of Trans-Warp, was attacked by GHQ: Earth's strongest military organization after having spent an unknown period of time observing the planet. Insiders had begun to notice something was up when GHQ were experimenting with dimensional warp technology, though this was of little concern as dimensional warp technology was thought to be too complicated for scientists of earth. Another alarm was GHQ amassing highly advanced weapons of mass destruction, which included new endlave frame units, several advanced sentinel units, warships, the development of GENESIS, and Dark Matter nuclear bombs, which could vaporize an entire country, while its lasting affects could kill off the earth's population in less than 4 days. It was initially believed that GHQ was going to go to war with the Esper race, however, new insider information revealed that this was not the case. Instead, they had not only succeeded with dimensional warp technology, but that these weapons were planed to be used against another dimensional world GHQ discovered. There was an attempt to stop this but by then it was already too late. GHQ invaded Gamindustri resulting in three of its five nations end up nearly destroyed. Though the dark matter nuclear weapons were never used in the initial attack, the damage was already done and the Bureau was forced to act immediately. Because the conflict was unexpected and little time was given to make contingency plans for this, the Prime Directive was heavily violated, with technology and knowledge of other worlds being shared. Despite gaminustrians, mainly those within their respective nations' governments knowing all of this, they tried to uphold the prime directive to prevent further contamination. Ordinary civilians were aware of a war between two factions that were not of Gamindustrian origin, but had little to no knowledge about the factions themselves, other than that the Endymion Bureau and Die Walkure is protecting them while GHQ wants to destroy them. They concealed knowledge of certain technologies and elements of their faction from natives, even among unauthorized persons were too were from other worlds. An example of this was when Malus had kept the Tesseract hidden on a secret facility in Eden, not telling the Guardians, even one member which was his daughter. When the Tesseract was stolen after a break in involving Nemesis, he had the Endymion Bureau cover up the entire break in and the Tesseract's theft, only revealing it to the guardians when he needed them to retrieve it. Development and Notes During the course of the series' development, the Endymion Bureau had undergone several revisions. In Hyperdimension Sephira's early days, the basic concept for this faction was, "A force of good that can oppose the GHQ". Originally, this faction was called the Council of Five, which was a collective of magi representing Five ancient deities who were in command of it. The idea and name was eventually scraped because of confusion as to who exactly were the Council of Five. It was never clearly explained in the RP exactly what the Council really was other than a faction representing five advanced beings. The name was eventually changed to the "Trans-Dimension Defense Federation" which was a military collective of other worlds which better suited the futuristic fantasy setting Sephira was setting up. The reason for the second revision was because the name sounded aesthetically displeasing and that it still wasn't clear as to what the Federation was. The current revision would provide a more detailed explanation and overview of the Federation itself and the military organization maintained by it. The parent organization would be called the United Federation of Dimensions while its military would be called, The Endymion Bureau; two separate, yet closely related factions. the concept of the Council of Five was later removed from the Federation's creation, but the Council of Five (the deities) still exist in this universe in some form, just not connected to the Federation. Category:Factions Category:Interdimensional Superpowers